


Are we watching?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe Needs a Hug, AvaLance, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Insecure Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Protective Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe - Freeform, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: Ava and Sara watch the decision read out on like TV on June 26th 2015
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Are we watching?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short one, but I felt like this was important.

June 26th 2015

Neither of them had been following the case all that closely. They knew it was happening, but they weren’t keeping up with it. It had been legal in California since before they even met, and it had been legal in Oregon for close to 2 years. But they had decided that this was important and they wanted to watch the decision announcement together. Sitting on their couch hand in hand when the decision is read allowed on national television.

Ava had a soft smile on her face, but she also looked upset. “Baby, are you ok?” Sara asks rubbing her hand on the other girl’s thigh comfortingly. “Yeah. No. I don’t know.” She said as her smile faded. The small blonde quickly swung her leg over the other girls hips so she was sitting in her lap straddling her. “What’s wrong? Isn’t this a good thing?”

“It is.” Ava says furrowing her brow. “I just sort of always had a little bit of hope, like in the back of my head, that the day marriage was legalized in all fifty states my parents would have gotten over it and start talking to me again.” A look of understanding passes over Sara’s face. “Oh baby! Why didn’t you say anything?” She asks rubbing her thumb reassuringly over the other girl’s cheek.

“I just wanted you to be enough family.” Tears begin to collect in the taller woman’s eyes as she speaks. “I didn’t want to admit that I still miss them, and that I am still really hurt by what they did.” She lets out a sob as she finishes talking. “Ava baby.” Sara calls as she grips her girlfriend’s face and wipes the tears that are running down her cheeks. “What they did to you is unforgivable, and I don’t ever expect you to be completely ok with it. Yes it happened 10 years ago, but it also affects your life every day. I love you and I am here for you. But I know that it’s hard not having any other family.”

“I know I need to talk about this more eventually, but can we make this a happy day?” Ava asks as the tears stop flowing. “Absolutely! How do pancakes and mimosa’s sound?” The smaller girl asks. “As long as you’re there!” the taller blonde says smiling. “Always” Sara whispers before pushing her girlfriend further into the couch and leaning down to capture her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate ideas and suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments. See you next time.


End file.
